The Stories and Times of Jacob Black
by BeProud-LoveOutLoud
Summary: this is the first chapter of my story which is basically retelling the BASIC concept of the books starting towards the end of Twilight and into New Moon Etc, but from Jacob's point of view D Jake and Billy go to visit Charlie...and they run into Bella...


**_The stories and times of Jacob Black._**

**Tonight was finally the night my father and I were supposed to be heading over to Charlie's place and I couldn't wait. Hopefully Bella would be there to greet me with her inviting smile. The thought of her was clouding my mind as I was getting ready. I brushed my hair and allowed it to flow effortlessly, but I decided to put it up right before I went downstairs.**

"**You take longer to get ready than any woman I've ever met, you know that Jake?"**

**I just flashed a cheesy grin and pulled on my jacket. I was getting closer to leaving now, and the closer I got, that longer it seemed to take. My father finally managed to get to the car, and I was in and buckled before he could manage to open his door. I laughed to myself not knowing that he was in the car now. **

"**Sure laugh at your old man, remember I gave you life."**

**He said with a sarcastic tone to his hoarse voice. Oh well I thought, Bella will make it all better once I get there. Her eyes will be enough to warm my heart, and if she smiles, lord mercy me. Quil suddenly appeared outside the car, luckily all I could see through the rain was his mouth moving. I silently imagined him just saying blah blah as I unwillingly rolled down my window. **

**"Hey can I catch a ride with you, I don't have to be home for another couple of hours." **

**Great, another person to embarrass me on the way, I mumbled. Just as I thought I had no way of getting out of this, my dad chirped in, **

**"Sorry Quil, but Jake and I have some business to take care of, but I can drop you off at your place on the way." **

**He winked at me; obviously he knew why I had cringed at the thought of Quil tagging along. **

**"Yeah we kinda do, sorry bud, but you're welcome to come over tomorrow." **

**Hopefully he wouldn't be allowed, he tended to be pretty immature when it came to girls, and if he found out I liked Bella, he would never let me live it down. He unhappily squeezed into the cab, and we were on our way. Luckily his house wasn't far from ours because if I was crushed much longer by his size, I would never be the same again. I breathed a sigh of relief as he got out at his place, not only because I could feel my legs finally, but I had once again come to the realization that I was a short time away from seeing HER. The girl I had longed for all day, since the time I woke in fact. By the time I returned from my hazed dream, we were pulling into Charlie's driveway. I was surprised to find my father on the steps before I had managed to regain enough consciousness to put my jacket on and get out of the cab. **

**We had waited only a matter of minutes before a shiny Volvo caught my attention in the drive way. It seemed as if it had appeared out of thin air. I recognized it to be Edward's and cringed. I was relieved to see that my father hadn't noticed my embarrassing reaction, but only because he was busy giving Edward an odd stare. I had never managed to understand why he did that when he saw one of the Cullen's, Edward particularly. I once thought it maybe had something to do with the superstitions of my ancestors but soon dismissed it as impossible. For the time being I just pretended that my father was expressing the extreme jealously I felt any time I saw them together, or heard her mention his name. **

**Yes that would work fine I thought. My funny look disappeared the minute I saw Bella step out of the shiny contraption. If only I could get my hands on a car like that instead of the death trap I was building. I noticed that the look on her face didn't portray any excitement to see me as mine did towards her. Apparently the feeling wasn't mutual. My stomach finally got out of my throat when I saw that Edward had not so much as said a word toward us but instead sped off in the Volvo. I suddenly remembered the time that Bella had told me about how she called him a "stupid shiny Volvo owner." **

**I silently chuckled to myself, or at least I thought I had. My father suddenly turned that stare of his to me. The smirk immediately disappeared from my face as did his piercing eyes. He now seemed to be focused on Bella as she calmly strolled up the drive towards us. But it wasn't the same as the stare the Cullens typically received, but it was a stare of compassion and worry. Now I was definitely dumbfounded by him and his library of intense faces he always made. Bella was on the porch with us before I knew it and I tried to manage a hello but the word got caught in my throat. **

**Oh well, she was talking about something or another with my father anyhow. I decided to go back to the truck and get the fish I hadn't grabbed on my way out. They were still talking by the time I got back; I think they were so enveloped in their conversation, brief as it was that they hadn't noticed my absence. I set the package on my father's lap and he apparently just remembered our original mission to visit Charlie. I saw him hand the package to Bella as she opened the door to her house, and she managed to compose a crooked smile that was believable enough in my father's eyes. She invited us in and said that Charlie should be home soon. **

"**Jake, could you possibly go and get the picture that I brought for Charlie?"**

"**I didn't see a picture in the cab."**

"**Oh darn, I must have tossed it in the trunk, it should be in there somewhere."**

**I grabbed my jacket off the chair and cautiously opened the door to the uninviting sheets of rain that were now coming down. I got to the truck and looked in the back, and to my avail, I didn't find a single picture of anyone. Just as I thought, he probably just wanted me out of the way so he could tell Bella my secret. I vowed to myself at that moment to give him a firm and hopefully effective silent treatment on our return to La Push if he had spilled the beans. I trudged back to the shelter of the porch, and into the house, I was careful to not splash everything with water as I removed my jacket. I laid it on the chair as I headed to toward the kitchen where I heard a purposely quiet conversation. **

**As I approached it suddenly got quiet, and when I finally walked in, Bella seemed to be irritated about something, my father as well. Hmm, maybe I had gotten lucky this time and my secret was still safe, all the better I thought to myself. Billy was quick to say his goodbyes and I was also unfortunately. When my father told Bella goodbye and to be careful, I detected a tone to his voice that hinted at an underlying meaning to that statement, but I apparently was not supposed to be in that loop. **

**As we were walking out the door I turned to look at Bella one last time, but she was looking the other way with her arms crossed. I couldn't tell if she was doing that because she was mad at me for some reason, or if she was mad about her secret conversation with my father. At any rate, I decided not to let it get to me, the way most things did. **

**Maybe, just maybe she will be able to talk to me about things like that. Maybe, just maybe I could be the person she longs for and the person that holds her attention firmly any time I'm near. I suddenly stopped dreaming this fairytale, because I realized that none of that would ever be possible with Edward in the picture. And with my luck, there was never going to be a way to get rid of him, or so I thought…  
**

**A/N**: Well that's the first chapter of my story apparently. I'm honestly still a little unsure about where the story will be going in the sense of detail etc, so it will be just as much of a surprise to you as it will be to me =D Im thinking that since this is my first one, and i would love to incorporate some reader's opinions, that I'd love it if i could get up to at least 20 reviews. not only so i can get some feedback, but to finish up the next chapter for you guys :) Btw, if there are any questions about things like the plot of the story or if you're unsure about anything, feel free to PM me, and ill make sure i get back to you the next time I'm on ^_^  
**P. MORE REVIEWS THE BETTER =D**

* * *

* * *


End file.
